criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossing Swords
Crossing Swords is the ninth case of World Edition, as well as the first case to take place in the Sahara Region. Plot Following the lead Bodhi gave in the previous case, the team went to Morocco to seek for Ad-Dima, Cedric Aegros's affiliation. As soon as they arrived there, King Hammoud VI reported that a recent riot occured at the El Badi Palace in Marrakech. Deducing that Ad-Dima might be the one behind the sudden strike, Chief Oakley ordered Hakam to accompany the player in search to disintegrate the insurgents. There, they found the body of a gutted Ad-Dima operative Salah Ishmael. Mid-investigation, Hakam had to incriminate his father, Mahmood Farra as a suspect because of his presence at the Toukbal Mountain. Later, Hakam and the player evacuated hikers on the Tobkal Mountain after its bombardment by Ad-Dima. Despite that, the killer was eventually incriminated to be hiker and ex-soldier Fadh Murad. Fadh denied evidence as he was also the victim of the bombardment at the Toubkal Mountain, but eventually confessed guilty for the murder. Fadh himself was a former member of the Ad-Dima, but was kicked out due to false accusations caused by the victim. As an act of revenge and to prove himself worthy for the title of Ad-Dima's warlord, he viciously gutted Salah during the riot, making him have to spend his next 50 years in jail. After the trial, Hakam invited the player to accompany him in giving a surprise to his mother. They later found a golden vase which Hakam presented to his mother. He also asked for some free time to spend the entire day with his family. Meanwhile, Bodhi and the player went to the palace to dig deeper about Ad-Dima. At the palace, they found a journal on the origin of Al-Dima, which prompted the detectives to investigate the mountain where they found an invite to chat with Maria Eduarda and a video of Jasmine Maia following the two detectives. The primary concern, however, is a file regarding Ad-dima's next targets; which was mostly located in Mali. With the new threat recently sparking, the duo would like to chat again with Jasmine. She apparently can't coin much of an important lead, but can reassure that an Ad-dima's assasin was hiding somewhere in an university in Timbuktu, Mali. To strenghten their supply of information, the crew also asked Omar Alfarsi (Hakam's friend) regarding the assasin's identity. He said that the assasin was known as 'The Prodigy' amongst the Ad-diman members, and was currently goes undercover in Mali. With the sufficient amount of lead the TSP received, Chief Oakley decided to book a flight to Mali for their next objective. Stats Victim *'Salah Ishmael' (found gutted in front of the palace) Murder Weapon *'Khopesh' Killer *'Fadh Murad' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows ancient Arabic *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect is physically fit Profile *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect knows ancient Arabic Profile *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect knows ancient Arabic *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect is physically fit Profile *The suspect eats couscous Profile *The suspect eats couscous *The suspect knows ancient Arabic *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect is physically fit Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats couscous. *The killer knows ancient Arabic. *The killer knows sword fighting. *The killer weighs at least 140 lbs. *The killer is physically fit. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate El Badi Palace. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bushes; New Suspect: Hammoud VI) *Talk to King Hammoud VI about the recent riot. (Prerequisite: Play Palace as a task) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Jasmine Maia) *Interrogate Jasmine Maia about the contents of her camera. (Prerequisitie: Camera analyzed; New Clue: Torn Cloth) *Examine Torn Cloth. (Result: Green Cloth; New Crime Scene: The Medina) *Investigate The Medina. (Prerequisite: Green Cloth restored; Clues: Locked Phone, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Call Log; New Suspect: Maria Eduarda) *Confront Maria Eduarda about her recent calls related to the rise of Ad-Dima. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Foreign Text) *Analyze Foreign Text. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows ancient Arabic) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats couscous) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Toubkal Mountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Business Card, Supply Box, Compass) * Examine Business Card. (New Suspect: Mahmood Farra) * Ask Mahmood Farra about his presence in the Toukbal Mountain. (Prerequisite: Mahmood's Business Card unraveled) * Examine Supply Box. (Result: Book) * Examine Book. (Result: Jasmine's Book) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Victim's Fingerprints) * Question Jasmine about the victim's fingerprints on her book. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints identified) * Analyze Compass. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Fadh Murad) * Talk to Fadh Murad about his compass the victim gave. (Prerequisite: Compass analyzed) * Investigate Museum. (All tasks above must be completed; Clues: Khopesh, Passport) * Analyze Khopesh. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Khopesh; Attribute: The killer knows sword fighting) * Examine Passport. (Result: Maria's Passport) * Interrogate Maria why she was also present during the riot in El Badi Palace. (Prerequisite: Passport identified) * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *See if Fadh Murad knew the details of the bombardment on the mountain. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene: Destroyed Homestay) *Investigate Destroyed Homestay. (Prerequisite: Fadh interrogated; Clues: Locked Device, Gold Knuckles) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Telegraph) *Analyze Telegraph. (12:00:00) *Confront Mahmood Farra about concealing the bombing alert from the hikers. (Prerequisite: Telegraph analyzed) *Examine Gold Knuckles. (Result: Blood) *Examine Blood. (Result: Victim's Blood) *Interrogate King Hammoud VI about being in a fist fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Blood identified under microscope) *Investigate Victim's Stand. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Riot Properties, Faded Bottle) *Examine Riot Properties. (Result: Victim's Lower Arm) *Analyze Victim's Lower Arm. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 140 lbs) *Examine Faded Bottle. (Result: Steroids) *Analyze Steroids. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is physically fit) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Thicker than Blood (1/7). (No stars) Thicker than Blood (1/7) * See what Hakam wants. (Available after all tasks are complete) * Investigate The Medina. (Clues: Locked Crate) * Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Golden Vase) * Accompany Hakam to give the suprise gift to Amira Farra. (Prerequisite: Golden Vase restored; Reward: Potato Chips) * Investigate El Badi Palace. (Clue: Journal; Available after unlocking Thicker than Blood) * Examine Journal. (Result: Ad-Dima's origin) * Investigate Toubkal Mountain. (Clues: Pinned Letter, Cellphone; Prerequisite: Ad-Dima's origin unraveled) * Analyze Letter. (10:00:00) * Chat with Maria Eduarda. (Prerequisite: Letter analyzed; Reward: Scarab Pin) * Analyze Cellphone. (05:00:00) * Ask Jasmine Maia about chasing the detectives for an unwanted interview. (Reward: 20,000 Coins; New Lab Sample: File) * Analyze File. (10:00:00) * Speak one last time with Jasmine Maia. (Prerequisite: File analyzed) * Seek new information from Omar Alfarsi. (Prerequisite: File analyzed; Rewards: Potato Chips) * Move on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Josh's World Edition Category:Sahara Region (Josh)